Clay (anime)
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Clay| jname=ヤーコン| tmname=Yacon| slogan=yes| sloganline=The Underground Boss| image=Black White Clay.png| size=185px| caption=Artwork from | colors=yes| eyes=Brown| hair=Brown| gender=Male| hometown=Driftveil City | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Gym Leader| game=yes| leader=yes| gym=Driftveil Gym| specialist=yes| type= types| badge=Badge#Quake Badge Quake Badge | team=no| brain=no| anime=no| epnum=BW057| epname=The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!| generation= | games= | anime=yes| epnum=BW057| enva=Sean Schemmel | java=Tsuguo Mogami| }} Clay (Japanese: ヤーコン Yacon) is the Gym Leader of Driftveil City's Gym, known officially as the Driftveil Gym. He specializes in Pokémon. He gives the to Trainers who defeat him. History Clay made his first appearance in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!. and met him right after they had arrived at Driftveil City, and Ash asked him for a battle. However, he refused to battle Ash at the time because he had to check out a mine at the edge of town. Ash would try to battle Clay again in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 but he refused yet again. He claimed that he could not have a battle with him if he did not have any s. When Ash asked what they were, Clay criticized him for not knowing and said that he probably wouldn't be worth battling. However, he did promise a battle if he brought him some Revival Herbs. After Ash obtained the herbs in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, he immediately went to Clay in the next episode. He was surprised that Ash was able to get the herbs and finally accepted his challenge. Ash managed to defeat Clay and he gave him the . Clay is shown to have started his life as a miner when he was around Ash’s age with his Excadrill. One of his mines would later become the Driftveil Gym. He greatly values experience through hard work and views Ash's youth and inexperience with contempt, though he later gains new respect for the young Trainer after their battle. Clay prefers a frontal assault style of battling and becomes enraged when Ash uses strategy like his 's to stop his Palpitoad. Pokémon This listing is of Clay's known Pokémon in the anime: first appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!, where it was used to battle Ash's Oshawott. At first Krokorok used dust to blind Oshawott, allowing it to land many successful hits. However, finally Oshawott was able to clean his eyes with his own and then defeat Krokorok with . Krokorok's known moves are , , and .}} first appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!, where he was used in a Gym battle against Ash. He easily defeated Ash's , after which he battled with . Snivy started by using on Palpitoad, which became infatuated, thus making him unable to attack and an easy target for Snivy, which hit him with all of her attacks and finally defeated him with a . Palpitoad's known moves are , and .}} first appeared in Battling the King of the Mines!, where it was used in a Gym battle against Ash's . It was easily able to block all of Snivy's attacks and then knock her out. Next Ash used . Thanks to its Ability , Roggenrola could avoid being knocked out by Excadrill's . Later Roggenrola evolved into a and defeated the Subterrene Pokémon with its newly learned and attacks. According to Clay, Excadrill has been his Pokémon since he was a kid, and has helped him with digging out and expanding the mine he was working on that would eventually become the current form of the Driftveil Gym. Excadrill's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=最上嗣生 Tsuguo Mogami |en=Sean Schemmel |es_la=Humberto Vélez |zh_cmn=于正昇 Yú Zhèngshēng}} Category:Male characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Ground-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters